


Unionise Hell

by Lurlur



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A Very Silly Birthday Present, Art, Crowley is a Sweet Potato, Digital Art, Gen, Hell, Labor Unions, Spud Omens, Stay Starchy, but make it starchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurlur/pseuds/Lurlur
Summary: Happy birthday, Prinx! I hope you enjoy... whatever this is...
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32
Collections: MoFu Birthdays





	Unionise Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FangsScalesSkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsScalesSkin/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Prinx! I hope you enjoy... whatever this is...


End file.
